Hermosa como una perla
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: "Su mirada cada día me decía que lo que vivía era un infierno, pero su amor era tan grande por el. Fue tan grande que hubo un punto donde ella deseaba no haberlo conocido" POV de Zelda


**Hola! El pequeño monstruo se reporta por aca!Lamento por no haber actualizado mi otra historia de la masacre, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para completarla:( Bueno, esta historia esta desde el punto de vista de Zelda (Y lo pongo por si a alguien no le cae la onda xD) y me base en la canción de Katy Perry "Pearl", y basicamente saque el titulo de ahi xD Bueno, sin mas interrupciones disfruten la historia:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Brothers Brawl no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Aún recuerdo el día que él llego a la mansión, a nadie le importaba ni incomodaba, hasta que se conocieron. Hasta que se volvieron casi inseparables, causando conflictos. Ella era como una pirámide, si, ella era grande y fuerte, pero desde que él llego ahora es un simple gramo de arena. Ese amor enfermizo es demasiado fuerte, opacando a la hermosa mujer que ella tiene.

-Zelda!¿Qué haces?.- Me pregunta ahora muy felizmente, con su sonrisa que cautiva a la mayoría de los chicos aquí.  
-Nada. Simplemente pensaba, ya sabes, sobre Hyrule.-Le mentí  
-Oh esta bien, cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado Link?

De nuevo preguntas por el, causando disturbios en tu relación con _el_, le causas celos, esos celos enfermizos que te han llevado a tener un dispositivo en tu cadera.

-Oye, cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda el radio.-Le dije tratando de recordarle, pero ya lo había escuchado el otro patán.  
-_¿¡De nuevo preguntas por Link?! Ven inmediato a nuestro cuarto!_.- Se escuchaba muy por debajo.

Ella pensó que no había escuchado nada, ya que lo tenía casí en mudo el radio, pero olvido que tenía estas orejas que me habían sacado de apuros, mas bien dicho, a ambas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Zelda, salúdame a Sheik!.- me dijiste mientras tu sonrisa se desvanecía y tus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que por meses se han quedado.

Yo me limite a darle un saludo con la mano y una mirada comprensiva, ya que sabía lo que seguiría, gritos, regaños y un posible golpe al ritmo que iban. Se que ella no lo iba a permitir, por que, ella puede ser la máxima libertad, ella puede ser la estatua de la libertad, o puede ser como una musa liberal. Pero el siempre ha estado celoso de sus potenciales, así que intenta limitarla lo más que puede.

Han pasado mas de 4 horas desde que te fuiste con tu "novio", al parecer no piensas volver a pasar tiempo con Peach, ya que ella te esperaba para el té que hacen cada 4 meses,al cual, tu rara vez aceptas.

-Zelda, ¿Dónde esta?  
-Se fue con el.

La mirada de desilusión de Peach lo dice todo, ella piensa lo mismo que yo._El no te merece, ni te merecerá!_ El es la peor persona que pudiste haber escogido, por las Diosas! Puedes tener a quien quieres a tus pies, puedes salir con los mejores chicos, y te decidiste por este que no te respeta. Date cuenta, tu eras hermosa como una perla, mas brillante que los diamantes, más hermosa que las joyas. Tu podías controlar las cadenas de mas de mil reos sin temor o esfuerzo, eras una persona la cual todos admirábamos y respetábamos. Tu solías mandar con firmeza a todo aquel que se te opusiera, sin temor a ofenderlos.

Mas sin embargo a ahora, te escondes detrás de él.

-Y… no vendrá..¿verdad?.- Decía Nana mientras bajaba su mirada, ese día había preparado los panquecillos que tanto te gustaban de ella.  
-No cariño, pero te aseguro que lo hará la próxima vez.-Trataba de consolarla Peach por tu ausencia.  
-Deberían decirle que lo abandone, el solo le quita su tiempo. No puedo creer que ella se ha vuelto tan frágil.

Nana, tan dulce, si supieras todo lo que pasa.

* * *

-Zelda, Peach, habran la puerta, por favor.

Son las 3 de la mañana, y llegas a nuestro cuarto llorando, por 4 vez en la semana. No me gustaría que se volviera una costumbre, ya que puedes acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Peach me mira con tristeza y yo solo me levanto para abrir la puerta y recibirte. Y estas igual que ayer, con tus ojos hinchados, mirada desilucionada y cabello mal hecho. Abre tus ojos, el no te ha dado nada bueno desde que llego. Te invito a pasar mientras Peach ya prepara tu cama, que hace más de 1 mes abandonaste por ir a su cuarto, a ese cuarto que ya le apodamos "la habitación de la eterna tristeza". Peach te invita a acostarte mientras tu sin decir nada vas y te recuestas. Me acerco a acariciar tu cabello mientras tu tratas de evadir mi mirada y esas preguntas que cada noche te suelo hacer.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

Peach me hace una seña que ese radio aun sigue en tu cadera, haciendo que me moleste.

-Ya no puedes seguir así, si nadie te lo ha dicho, lo dire yo. Termina de una buena vez con el, no puedes seguir llorando por alguien que nisiquiera te valora.

Volteas a verme enojada, no se si por que te dije la verdad, o por que quieres ignorar lo que él te hace cada noche. Mas sin embargo, no respondes nada, diriges tus manos hacia tu rostro y empiezas a llorar. Peach se levanta a preparar un té, aquel que te da para calmar tu ansiedad y tristeza. Oimos que Peach le habla a alguien diciendo que te consuele.

No pasan mas de 4 minutos y tocan la puerta, me alejo de donde tu estas y la abro. Me encuentro a Pikachu y Lucas parados, con sueño, pero acostumbrados. Los dejo pasar y cada quien se dirige hacia su rumbo. Lucas a cocinar ese platillo en casa que nunca te dieron, y Pikachu a hablarte. Así seguiremos hasta que tomes la iniciativa y destruyas eso que te debilita.

* * *

-Zelda, tenemos que hablar.- me dices seriamente

Me encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento, y sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto, y aun así vienes a buscarme. Doy 3 golpes más, y salgo de la sala para irme a platicar contigo.

Ambas nos dirigíamos a el comedor sin dirigirnos la palabra, mirando solo hacia enfrente, con el silencio ayudando a crecer nuestra incomodidad. Hasta que se aparecen 2 chicos, del cual uno de ellos tu estas enamorada.

-Hey! Señoritas, que hacen?.- Nos dice Marth

Tu lo observas y le sonries como no lo has hecho en meses, ¿Ahora entiendes lo bonita que te vez cuando lo haces? Marth se sonroja al ver que tu le sonries, si, aquel que te gusta siente atracción hacia tu manera de ser.

-Nos dirigíamos al comedor, a platicar de algo personal.-Le contestas mientras intentas a acomodar tu cabello.

Marth no te dice nada, ya que el siempre se queda perdido en tu mirada. Al percatase, simplemente contesta.

-Esta bien, ¿n-nos vemos en la tarde?.-Te pregunta con la esperanza que tu respuesta cambie.

Y tu, no la cambias.

-Lo siento, estare con Snake.-Le dices con un tono de tristeza, del cual, el se da cuenta pero nunca te menciona.  
-Esta bien, nos vemos.

Encontramos una mesa alejada de los demás compañeros, para que no escuchen nada de lo que podamos decir. Intentas apagar tu radio, pero no sabes la manera de, yo sin dudarlo, decido romperlo con mi verte liberada de eso, sonries, y me diriges la mirada para empezar nuestra charla.

-Zelda, tengo que hablar contigo hacerca de Snake.  
-No hay que dar mas vueltas, simplemente déjalo, el no te merece.-Te contesto fríamente  
-Pero Zelda, no entiendes, yo estoy enamorada de el…  
-No lo estas, he visto como te comportas alrededor de Marth, como lo miras, como le hablas, Diosas, por algo tengo la sabiduría. Deja a Snake de una buena vez y permítete ser feliz.

Me miras con derrota, sabía que había acertado.

-Ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido.-Me dices mientras bajas la mirada, a tu plato.

* * *

Me encuentro en el balcón con Link, hablando sobre nuestros parientes y amigos, cuando llegas tu con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Link voltea a verte y me mira con sospecha, pensando que te había puesto un hechizo.

-Adivinen.-Nos dices mientras nos miras con sinceridad

Dime que lo habías dejado, que después de estos 5 meses aprendiste que el era malo contigo, y que había opacado toda la luz en tu interior y exterior. Link voltea a verme como si leyera mis pensamientos, y te dice suavemente.

-¿Terminaste con Snake?

Al oir la palabra terminar seguido de Snake, sonries aun mas grande, despejando las dudas que Link y yo teníamos. Sin dudarlo, te abrazamos lo más fuerte que se pueda, mientras Link te felicita y te dice palabras de aliento hacia Marth.

-Gracias Link, pero sobretodo, Gracias Zelda.-Me dices antes de que vayas corriendo a buscar a Peach para contarle que te mudaras de nuevo con nosotras.

Al ver que ya te habías ido, Link me voltea a ver con una mirada tierna.

-¿Le contaste lo que te paso con Vaati?

Y había dado en un punto frágil mio, el haber pasado por la misma situación. Niego con la cabeza y me miras con falso enojo, como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-Díselo Zel, para que vea que ella es fuerte.-Me dices mientras te acercas a besar mi frente. Insegura, pienso lo que me dices pero termino asintiendo, ya que se que será para tu bien.

* * *

Te he buscado por toda la mansión, y no hay señales de ti. Hasta que veo que entras por la puerta principal, seguida de Marth. Al parecer habían salido, y se la habían pasado bien por la mirada en sus rostros.

Me miras y me saludas, mientras que te hago una seña para que hablemos. Tu confundida, te despides de Marth y te diriges hacia mi. Al llegar te sientas y esperas a que empiece la conversación.

-Samus, escucha, lo que te paso con Snake les pasa a todos. Incluyéndome.

Me miraste incrédula, sin saber que decirme.

-Y pues, yo siempre deje que ese hombre me manipulara, ya que mi padre lo veía conveniente para mi. Mas sin embargo, me di cuenta que estaba mal en todos los sentidos lo que hacia, y me llene de valor para dejarlo. Al principio pensé que me verían mal, pero forjé mi carácter, y ahora puedo continuar sin que eso me afecte. Así que te recuerdo, por si se te olvido, que eres fuerte, y puedes seguir tu vida sin un hombre que te manipule. Recuerda que siempre seras hermosa como una perla.-te dije mientras te sonreía

Tu te levantaste rápidamente a abrazarme, mientras lagrimas corrían de tu rostro.

-Te quiero mucho Zel..  
-Yo también Samus.

Han pasado mas de 9 meses. Snake se fue de la casa, y ahora tu y Marth son pareja. El te trata bien y tu, vuelves a ser la caza recompensas que el mundo temía y respetaba, y que muchos de nosotros admirábamos por la fuerza interna.

Ahora tu eres imparable, y nadie te puede controlar.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado! :D lo escribi basado en el patán de mi amigo (me dejo en la friendzone :'( jaja) y pues asi, Samus alomejor esta OoC pero esque ella me encanta para casi todo -w- ,si les gusto dejen review, si no, pues tambien xD.**

Pasen buenas tardes :)


End file.
